japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Vitani
Vitani is the former tertiary villain of The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride. She is an Outsider lioness, and later a Pridelander. She is the daughter of Zira, including the sister of Nuka and Kovu. Background Vitani was born a Pridelander as her brother Kovu was the last born before they were all exiled by King Simba. Unlike Kovu, who was initially loyal to Scar, stating that the lion was "a part of him", or Nuka, who was merely out for himself, disliked Scar for not choosing him to be king. It isn't clear if Vitani likes or dislikes Scar. However, since she supports Kovu being king, which was Scar's decision, while Nuka does not, it could be said she at least respects his decision. It also hints that she likes Kovu and cares for him much like Zira, when she participates in the song "My Lullaby". She seems to regard her younger brother as the only one who will repair everything, improve their lot in life, and become a hero of some sort. Personality As a young cub, Vitani is shown to be mocking and snarky as she doubts Nuka's ability to lead. Like her mother, she is violent, wanting to engage Kovu in a fight as soon as Zira dropped him. Unlike Nuka, she doesn't seem to care too much about Kovu's being the Chosen One despite not being Scar's son, though her mother has taught her to hate and envy. Almost masculine in her demeanor, she is indeed the "tomboy" of the outsiders. Her ever-present sneer never fully vanishes. She is determined, violent, and quick-to-judge even as an adult, and loves to mock everything. She almost never gives up. She is belligerent, and often seems indifferent to the reasons for her violence, as if war were a game, a pastime to her. However, her strong nature is eventually worn down at the end, and her violent traits make way for the hidden, kinder ones. Appearance Vitani has light tan-colored fur that is slightly tinted orange, electric blue eyes with dark eyeshades, and a tuft of hair the same shade as the main hue of her pelt on her head that almost touches her nose. As a cub, she was briefly the same size but a little older than Kovu. She has very bright fur compared to most of the Outsidersrom the outlands. As a child, her fur was almost orange in some places. As a young adult, she bears a close resemblance to her mother, Zira, and her hair tuft starts to recede as well as gain dark ear rims. She also has freckles, and is thin and lanky, yet very muscular like all the other Outlanders. Her fur becomes more yellow and Pridelander like, though it stays very bright. She, like Zira, has triangularly shaped, almost glowing yellow eyes with beady irises. She is more scruffy, though, with thicker eyebrows and slightly unkempt, slightly longer fur. The Lion King 2 As a cub, Vitani battles with a dry tree root, sparing her approaching older brother Nuka a glaring glance when she hears his complaining and starts to taunt her. She ignores him, and continues to tug on the root, only truly acknowledging him when he snaps it with a claw. Growling, Vitani rises, asking Nuka about Kovu's whereabouts. She is displeased when the older lion makes it clear he doesn't care about Kovu's well being and has no intention of looking for him, nor does he fear or care about Zira's wrath when she returns. She smirks at him when he complains about how he should've been the chosen one, not Kovu, to which Vitani responds, "Yeah, right". By daring Nuka to tell this to their mother and pointing out she has arrived when Nuka tells her he will. Zira ignores Nuka, depositing Kovu onto the dry, cracked earth where Vitani goads Kovu into a fight. Later, she's seen in "My Lullaby", singing alongside her mother and brother. While Nuka clearly disapproves of Kovu becoming King, Vitani doesn't seem to mind, protecting him from Nuka and enthusiastically cheering "Kovu, what a guy!" upon her mother's request. Later, Vitani is once again seen side-by-side with her brother in the elephant grayland. The two overlook the area, and Vitani scoffs at Nuka's discomfort from being there. She leaps down ahead of him, setting two sticks over a geyser, and smirks at Nuka when he is scared by one. Rolling her eyes, she picks up the lit shoot and the two head into the Pride lands, setting it on fire when they spot Kiara. During their arsoning, Nuka accidentally surrounds himself in the flare, and after comically escaping, Vitani snatches him from view. After Kovu enters the royal den with Simba's approval, Vitani watches Kovu and Simba under the cover of the night sky, and enthusiastically, but silently urges Kovu to attack. She snarls, turning tail and fleeing from the Pride Lands to report the news to Zira. Zira asks for definite confirmation about Kovu's betrayal and Vitani confirms it, as she saw it with her own eyes. During the ambush, Vitani takes up a position on Simba's back, sinking her claws into his shoulder and her hind claws into his hindquarters. When Kovu starts swatting some of the Outsiders away in an attempt to help Simba fend them off, she delivers a powerful kick directly at Kovu's head, sending him flying into a nearby bolder which knocks him unconscious. When Nuka tackles Simba off the ledge, Vitani is the first to lunge at him, missing by a mere hair. As Simba begins to climb the logs clogging the gorge and kicking some down in the process Vitani merely watches angrily as their target gets away. Kovu appears, and she waits for him to push Simba down to his death, but he doesn't so Nuka pursues Simba instead. Both, Zira and Vitani watch in horror as a log gives under Nuka's hind paw and he plummets down towards the bottom of the dam and to his death. Vitani looks on as her mother savagely digs Nuka's head out from underneath the rubble, revealing his gasping form. He says his last words, and Vitani delivers a final "Nuka..." before hanging her head. After Nuka dies, Zira directs her rage at Kovu, giving him the scar, and Vitani snarls alongside her at Kovu. After Kovu runs off, she eagerly listens to her mother for further directions as to how they claim the Pride Lands as their own. Vitani stays close by Zira as they intrude in the Pride Lands, and chooses Nala as her opponent. They have a brief exchange, and then lunge for each other, rolling in the mud. Despite lunging from a higher ground level, she is easily overpowered and outmatched by Nala. The fighting goes on until Kovu and Kiara arrive, standing between their respective parent to keep them from fighting. Kiara explains"we are one" to Simba, telling her the fighting must stop because it is pointless. Simba tries to counter, but Kiara explains that "them vs. us" is a false statement, as they are us. Vitani is the first of the Outsiders to realize what this means, and refuses Zira's order to attack, and joins the pridelanders alongside her brother, opposing Zira. Zira threatens her life, losing the loyalty of the outsiders. Vitani is seen when Zira pounces at Simba, and Kiara tackles her into the gorge, and is later seen in Kovu and Kiara's wedding. TV Show Appearances The Lion Guard Vitani, along with Kovu, Nuka, Zira and her pride, is set to guest star in the Disney Junior series The Lion Guard episode "Lions of the Outlands", which takes place sometime after Kovu's first meeting with Kiara. Songs sung by Vitani *'My Lullaby' Quotes *'Zira' : "Vitani, now!" *'Vitani' : "No, mother....Kiara's right. (Goes to stand next to Kovu and turns to face Zira) Enough". *'Zira' : "If you will not fight, then you will die as well". — Zira and Vitani in the battle against the Pridelanders *'Vitani' : "Nuka! "Where's Kovu? Did you leave him out there on his own again?" *'Nuka' : "Hey it's every lion for himself out here. That little termite's gotta learn to be on his own!" *'Vitani': "Mother's gonna be mad. She told you to watch him!" *'Nuka' : "Oh who cares? I should've been the Chosen One! I'm the oldest, I'm the strongest, I'm the smartest..." —Vitani and Nuka Relationships Nuka Kovu Nala Knownable Relatives *'Kovu' (Brother) *'Kiara' (Sister in law) *'Zira' (Mother/dead) *Scar (Father/dead) *Nuka (Older Brother/dead) Trivia *Besides Sarabi, Vitani is the only named lioness in The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride with dark ear rims. *Even though Vitani is the only Outsider lioness with blue eyes, when Nuka and Vitani are igniting their sticks in the elephant Graveyard, interestingly, she's seen with red eyes (though this could be explained as a trick of the fire). *Becuase of their similar size and age as cubs, it is possible that Vitani and Kovu are littermates, though Vitani would be the oldest of the litter, as Zira stated Kovu was the lastborn before being exiled. *Vitani's claws are extended throughout all of "Simba's Pride." *During the war between the prides, Vitani's dark ear rims briefly disappear Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Risa Shimizu (cub speaking & singing voice), Mayumi Asano (adult), ??? (The Lion Guard) *'English' : Lacey Chabert (cub speaking voice/The Lion Guard), Crysta Macalush (cub singing voice), Jennifer Lien (adult) all information on Vitani came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Vitani Gallery Category:Disney characters